fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!!
Please note that this game isn't T0M.V.12's. All credits go to Chill and Fever, for the idea's and the new Box-Art! Don't editing without permission!!! Mario Kart: Double Dash 5!!! is a new game for the Wii in the Mario Kart series. It offers just like Mario Kart Double Dash!! the option to have two characters on one kart. Characters *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium), *Peach (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) *Yoshi* (Medium) *Birdo (Medium) *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Paratroopa (Light) *Toad* (Light) *Toadette (Light) *Bowser (Heavy) * Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Diddy Kong (Light) *Wario (Heavy) * Waluigi (Medium) *Baby Mario (Light) * Baby Luigi (Light) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *King Boo (Heavy) Characters with a * are changeble of color. Non-Playable characters *Toads Mario Kart: Quad Dash!!!! *Shy Guys *Goomba's *Luma's *Pianta's *Noki's *Frank (runs the Mario Kart Channel and the Coin Shop with Tom) *Tom (alarms you when you have StreetPass or something unlocked and runs the Coin Shop with Frank) *Fishin' Lakitu *Monty Moles *Penguins *Fishbones *Mousers *Bloopers *Cut-Out Bushes *Shroobs *Cheep-Cheeps Courses As always, Different courses and cups are availible in this Mario Kart. Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! One can choose to play all cups in one Grand Prix; The all Cup Tour. New in this game, however is that one can choose to play only all Retro or to play only all brand new courses. The 'real' All-Cup Tour is longer due the Retro Courses being added. The Grand Star Cup needs to be unlocked by Spotpass. The following courses are only availible by buying them with in-game coins: Items Following is a list of items: * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Blooper * Lightining * Star * Boo * Bob-Omb * Mega Mushroom * POW Block * Cloud Flower (NEW) Let you create 3 cloud platforms for shortcuts. When the cloud hits opponents, the cloud will act as Off Road dirt. * Mini Mushroom (NEW) Lets you hop very high and lets you drive under karts * ?-Block (NEW) Throw this and a item will come out. Then it will act as a wall as a Brick Block. * Ice Flower (NEW) Freezes opponents for a while. Special Items Special Items are making their comeback, but now every character will have a little difference, having distinctive physics *Mario: Fireballs:Throws 5 fireballs away, bouncing once of the wall and hitting more opponents. *Luigi: Green Fireballs: Throws Fireballs that makes the controls of the opponents more slippery. These Fireballs don't bounce of walls and Luigi throws only 3 fireballs, however. *Metal Mario: Metal Balls: Only hits one opponent with a metal ball. It has much more impact. *Cosmic Mario: Cosmic Ball: The items that the opponent has will be sucked by this tiny ball, giving them to Cosmic Mario. *Peach: Heart: 2 Hearts surrounding her, if a item hits Peach, the heart will absorb it and give the items to Peach. *Daisy: Flower: 4 Flowers spit seeds that will block any incoming danger. *Rosalina: Bubble: 1 Bubble surround Rosalina, changing a Mushroom into a Starman. *Princess Shroob: 3 Shroobs surround the evil princess, eating any item, if you wait too long, the Shroobs eat it forever! *Yoshi: Yoshi Egg: Yoshi throws a Yoshi Egg, which spills several items upon impact. *Birdo: Birdo Egg: Birdo throws a Birdo Egg, which spills only Green Shells upon impact *Boshi: Boshi Egg: Boshi throws a Boshi Egg, which spills only Bob-Ombs upon impact. *Yoshella Egg: Yoshella throws a Yoshella Egg, which spills only Mushrooms upon impact. *Koopa Troopa; 5 Green Shells: 5 Green Shells surround Koopa Troopa. *Paratroopa: 3 Red Shells: 3 Red Shells surround Paratroopa. *Lakitu: Spiny Egg: Throws a Spiny Egg, which can hit opponents harder then Green Shell. *Hammer Bro: Hammer: Throws a Hammer, which can hit opponents hard, it also creates a tiny shockwave. *Toad: Golden Mushroom: Allows Toad to get many Mushroom boosts. *Toadette: Golden Mushroom: Same as Toad, but this one has better boosts, but it won't last long. *Toadsworth: Golden Mushroom: Lasts long, but the boosts aren't strong *Toad Brigade Captain: Golden Mushroom: Steering while getting boosts is easier, the drawback is that the boosts aren't strong nor it lasts long. *Bowser: Bowser Shell: Bowser throws his shell forward, it's really big! It can stand 15 hits. *Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr. Shell: Bowser Jr.'s one does not pack a punch, it's somewhat smaller too, but is goes faster and can stand up to 25 hits! *Dry Bowser: Dried Shell: Can only stand one hit, but it will poison the opponent and of course it packs the biggest punch of all Shells. *Boom Boom: Boom Boom's Shell: Can stand up to 30 hits and has arms, making this reaching far: But it's size can't even reach Jr.'s one! *Donkey Kong: Giant Banana: A Giant Banana appears on the track. If hit, it will split in 3 bananas. *Diddy Kong: Giant Banana: A definitly not so Giant banana, but it will split in 5 bananas if hit. *Dixie Kong: Big Banana: A Big Banana which is even invincible to Hearts! *Funky Kong: Cool Banana: A Giant banana with 3 bananas surrounding it: It won't split if hit, however. *Wario: Bullet Bill: The Bob- Omb's where not in Bowser's Storage room, where Wario likes to steal, but with this rocket, he's leading the race in no-time. *Waluigi: Missile Bill: A zig-zagging bill which is not as fast as Wario's, however. *Mona: Banzai Bill: The slowest of them all, but it will surely hit all opponents. *Captain Syrup: Torpedo Ted: The fastest, but the smallest. *Baby Mario: Chain Chomp: The pet of Baby Mario is into the race, pulling the baby forward. *Baby Luigi: Chain Chomp: Baby Luigi is not Chain Chomp's friend. Now Chain Chomp will be faster, but not caring about handling *Baby Peach: Chain Chomp: The Chain Chomp from the royal garden may not be the fastest, but is always taking the most straight path. *Baby DK: Chain Chomp: The Chain Chomp from the wild is crushing everything on his path, specially running to crush the opponents. It's not as good for the Rainbow Road's, however. *Petey Piranha, King Boo, Mecha Bowser and Gooper Blooper can earn all basic forms of the special items. *Luma: Launch Star: Changes in a Launch Star, acting like a cannon. *Hungry Luma: Pink Launch Star: The same as Luma, but this one is capable of shooting coins with you. *Polari: Pull Star: Pulls himself to the one running in first place. *Lubba: Starship Mario: Shoots himself forward with the Starship Mario. *Kamek: Magic Wand: Kamek shoots spells from his wand, hitting opponents. *Kammy: Magic Wand: Kammy shoots 1 ball from her wand, making controls slippery of the opponents. *Kamella: Magic Wand: Kamella shoots one mega ball of spells, breaking items too. *Toady: Magic Wand: Shoots a bubble-spell, which can give one item back to Toady, but not can hit opponents. *Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Major Burrows and Bouldergeist can get all secondary forms of the Special Items. *Goomba: Chestnut: A throwable item which releases a Goomba when broken. *Paragoomba: Flying Chestnut: A chestnut which releases a Paragoomba, flying up and down. *Goombario: Goomnut: A throwable item which releases slippery slick, which acts as a oil puddle. *Goombella: Goomnut: A throwable item, which releases a substantion where opponents can be stuck in. *Big Bob-Omb, Whomp King, Eyerok and Chill Bully can use all thirtiary versions of the Special Items. *The Mii Brigade can use all Fourth versions of the Special Items. Karts All karts from Mario Kart: Double Dash return, changing color depending on the character plus every character has one signature kart, but everybody can use it if it's the right weight class. The Standard Kart's are back too, resembling the Toad Kart. *Mario: Warp Star *Luigi: Flashlight Flasher. *Metal Mario: Metal Cap *Cosmic Mario: Dark Matter Motor *Peach: Teacup Party *Daisy: Tomboy Trailer *Rosalina: Blue Comet *Princess Shroob: Alien Aircraft *Yoshi: Melon Masher *Birdo: Bow-Wow *Yoshella: Headband Cruiser *Boshi: Sunglass Gunner *Toad: Fungus Us *Toadette: Queen Mushroom *Toad Brigade Captain: Starshroom *Toadsworth: Tip Tip Dasher *Koopa Troopa: Troopa Turbo *Paratroopa: Sky Trooper *Hammer Bro.: Hammer Smacker *Lakitu: Spiny Surge *Wario: Horse Power *Waluigi: WMX *Mona: Mona Pizza *Captain Syrup: SS Teacup *Baby Mario: Poochy Power *Baby Luigi: Stork Go~Round *Baby Peach: Love You Buggy *Baby DK: Ropeway *Bowser: Bowser Shell *Bowser Jr.: Bunker Tank *Dry Bowser: Baddy Basher *Boom Boom: Boom Boomer *DK: Broken Bongo *Diddy Kong: Barrel 1 *Dixie Kong: Baret B *Funky Kong: Problem Plane *Petey Piranha: Sleep Sewers *King Boo: Boolussus *Gooper Blooper: Ink Dropper *Mecha Bowser: Missile Bill *Goomba: Goomba Shoeter *Paragoomba: *Goombario: Tattle Turbo *Goombella: University's Project *Luma: Sling Star *Hungry Luma: Starbit *Lubba: Starship Mario *Polari: Pull Star *Dino Piranha: Coconut Cruiser *King Kaliente: Lava Pool *Major Burrows: Grass Crosser *Bouldergeist: Black Boo *Big Bob-Omb: Short Fuse *Whomp King: Whimp Warrior *Eyerok: Ancient Pyramid *Chill Bully: Ice Crystal *Kanek: Broom Broom Broom *Kammy: Magic Wand *Kamella: Airship *Toady: Bubble Carry Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Online Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games